Beautiful Stranger
by Electrikk
Summary: [Rated for Sexual Content and Language] Anyone can fall in love with a beautiful stranger...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm pretty sure I can maintain all 3 of my fan fictions, and whoa... this is going to be my first HYD fan fiction... I hope I'll be able to keep your interests! And for YOUR information, these characters are VERY out of character, and Tsukushi is not that innocent, naïve, and shy girl anymore.

"Dude, we should seriously go check out that new bar downtown, I mean EVERYONE is talking about it!" Soujiro tugged on Tsukasa's sleeve "I heard that there are TONS of flaming ladies there!" Akira added. "So?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow looking at them begging like puppies. "Why don't you two just go?" Rui woke up from his sleep a bit annoyed by all the noise they were making. "Just go back to sleep Rui" Akira told him. "Don't you want to relieve some stress caused by all that work you have to do to maintain your business?" Soujiro suggested "So we can free ourselves from our work" Tsukasa had to think for a while, did he really want to go to some bar where girls would climb all over him, in hopes for a good fortune? It wasn't worth it, but hey! What would one night of pure fun possibly do? "Alright, FINE, but if I don't like it, you're all dead tomorrow." So the F4 went out of his room, and got in their expensive import cars.

Velvet Revolver – Slither

"VIP please" Soujiro just raised his hand, and said that as he entered the bar. It was called Iris, and as soon as the manager, nicely dressed in a clean suit, saw him, he led the 4 into a secluded area, half floor above the dance floor. It let to the dance floor on glassy stairs, and they even had their own bartender! "Wow, I'm really digging this place!" Akira exclaimed as he saw the dance floor filled with girls.

A girl about the same age as them walked up the stairs, she had super low-rise torn jeans on, a triple studded belt, with a black low cut halter top. Her fairly long back hair was tied half up in a messy bun, and letting the rest of the half flow down past her chest. She didn't seem like she was wearing any make-up, but only a glossy red lip gloss, and lots of bracelets. Her eye-lashes looked naturally thick and full. She came walking towards the four men and gave them a smile flashing her heart-throbbing smile. "Welcome to Iris, I am your bartender of the night, Tsukushi Makino, I can make just about anything, but I specialize in cocktails with tequila and vodka." She smiled again swinging her hair back, "so is there anything you boys want for the night?" she walked towards the bartender stand and spread her arms out on the edge of the table, leaning against it.

"How about some Safe Sex on the Beach?" Soujiro asked, she smiled as she took out the materials she needed. "Well, I would like some Virgin Mary please!" Akira soon joined in. "Aw You guys are such losers! Why not go for some ALCOHOL drinks?" Tsukushi suggested as she served them what they had ordered. "We'll I'd like to have Sex on the Beach then." Tsukasa appeared behind them, and sat down on an empty stool. "Where we go, some guy who knows how to have real fun" she gave him a flirty look, but Tsukasa didn't even seemed to be affected by this, while Akira and Soujiro were burning for her attention. "And what about you sweetie?" she eyed Rui lying on the couch. "Oh no, he is too tired for this" Akira explained as she handed Tsukasa his drink. "Oh, then I'm pretty sure he'll love this" She grabbed some spices from the cabinet and got it prepared for his special. "What are you making?" Soujiro asked curiously, leaning closer to her on the table, "Irish Coffee" Tsukushi answered adding the nutmeg in the mix. "Wow Cinnamon! That looks good!" Akira exclaimed. "How long have you been working as a bartender?" Tsukasa asked at the end of a long pause. "This is my fifth year hun" she gave him another flirty smile Akira and Soujiro were yearning for.

After the drink, as Akira spotted a decent woman with the RING, he quickly fled down to hit her up. But Soujiro decided to stay with Tsukushi and "get to know her" a bit more. "So, how old are you now?" he asked slyly. "And that is none of your business" Tsukushi turned around and started cleaning the table. "Aw Come on! I'm twenty four, and now that I've told you my age, we need to be even here!" and Tsukushi said in disbelief "Stop lying you're not 24! Not with THAT face" Soujiro answered back "Well thank you, but I happen to really be 24." "Well, alright then, I happen to be 23." Tsukushi answered back. "And how about you Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-you-guys over there?" She walked out of the corner and sat on one of the stools. "What?" Tsukasa snapped back to reality from his deep thoughts, "what were you thinking of?" Rui asked after putting down his Irish Coffee. "Just... just some things I haven't taken care of yet" Tsukasa briefly entered until he was interrupted by Akira "Hey, you guys, I think I'm gonna bounce now, I have some business to take care of" he said as he eyed the woman down the stairs. Everyone rolled their eyes at him "what a lady's man" Tsukushi said to herself in an envious voice.

"Well if you want, I surely wouldn't mind taking you home" Soujiro offered "No, my shift isn't over until 2 in the morning." Tsukushi kindly declined his offer. "Well, you know, this isn't getting me anywhere; I'm going home to, bye guys!" Rui suddenly stood up and walked off. "Aw Rui, you're not leaving us are you?" without even looking back at Soujiro, Rui just walked down the stairs. "Whew I think I'm getting drunk already, what did you put in my cocktail?" Tsukasa looked at him as if he were some kind of a freak, Soujiro would NEVER get drunk. Tsukushi looked at him as if he was a freak because HELLO?? HE ORDERED AN none ALCOHOLIC DRINK! "Haha, very funny there" Tsukushi winked at him "you've ordered a none-alcoholic drink mister!" "Aw! You caught me! But I bet you! I can drink more shots than YOU can." Soujiro offered, Tsukasa knew his trick, Soujiro would get them drunk, and then whatever happens with the girl, I'll leave it up to your imagination. "Yeah bitch! Bring that shit on" Tsukushi exclaimed as she did the "humping-action" once. "Where should you start?" Tsukasa asked, "Love bites, Quick fuck, Lemon drop, tequila slammer, or whatever you wish baby!" Soujiro was really excited now, he knew that NO girl has ever NOT fallen for this. "Well, lets start with some Tequila Slammer with a bit of lemon."

She turned around to get ready with the shooters, and Soujio examined her back figure. "Damn, look at her curves man" he whispered into Tsukasa's ear. "I'd hella bone that shit" he said once again "What's wrong with you? You normally don't talk like this" Tsukasa looked at Soujiro in surprised. "I... I don't know, I guess I got too carried away, hahaha" all he did was laugh. Soon Tsukushi came out with 20 shooter classes filled with Tequila and ginger ale, with a bit of lemon. "Let's start baby!" Tsukushi and Soujiro both held a shooter glass in their hands, and at the count down of Tsukasa, they started one-shoting the glasses one by one.

By the end of he 8th one, Tsukushi felt a bit light headed, but she was alright, she was used to these. But in the other hand, Soujiro was knocked out by the 6th. "Haha, I win Biatchhh!" Tsukushi pointed to the Soujiro lying across the table. "I think you should take him home now" she said to Tsukasa as she eyed Soujiro. Tsukasa was more worried about Tsukushi than Soujiro. She was red by now, and he could see her eyes were about to close.

Tsukasa hurried to drop his irresponsible friend home and went back to the bar to find Tsukushi, only to be serving another VIP corner, still very drunk. He could see that the old men there almost noticed that she was drunk, and started trying to take advantage of that. They we're pulling her and trying to wrap their arms around her waist. He saw her trying to pull away, and the managers couldn't even do anything about it because they were their most valuable customers. So Tsukasa went up to the VIP section and grabbed Tsukushi's arm and pulled her down the stairs. "Wait, what are you doing? Let me go!" She tried to pull away but it was impossible, his grasp was firm.

"I'm taking her home, can't you see? She got drunk because of me" he lied about the last part and carried her out of the bar. "Oh my god, I am in so much fucking trouble, I'm gonna get fired for this!" She said as she was pushed into Tsukasa's car. "Where do you live?" he asked her "Dude, I'm not drunk, I can catch a ride home by myself!" Looking at her state, he highly doubted it. Her hair was a bit messy now from all that struggling and her back was bare, and you could totally see her hip bones and her breast line. "So just tell me, where do you live!!" He almost yelled at her, she stretched in the seat, revealing her belly-button, "Mmm... I live across the street from the new shopping mall area."

"Hey, you're pretty cute" She said to him, as he was driving, he turned to see her and she was crunched up in like a ball in her seat, looking at him, and she smiled warmly. "Yeah, whatever you say" he murmured. He helped her out of the car, and supported her up to her house. "My keys!" she said in surprise, she had left her bag in the bar! Tsukasa looked at his watch and it was almost 2 which by then the Bar would close. Tsukasa couldn't just leave her out here like this, so he stopped to think, and in the end he decided to take her to his personal apartment. That's where he stayed when he was too busy to drive home from work, it was very close to the D corp. building.

He drove to his apartment, "where are we going?" Tsukushi asked in half asleep. "To my house" Tsukasa answered back calmly. "WHAT? TO YOUR HOUSE!?!" She sprung up back from sleep, and sat straight up in her chair. "Yep, because you don't have your house key." Tsukasa explained. "Aw..." She slumped back down in her seat. When they arrived, she was now starting to get back on her mind. They went up the stairs together and entered his room.

"Here, I think it'll fit somewhat" Tsukasa said as he threw her his button up shirt and his pants. "Thanks..." Tsukushi gladly took his clothes and went into the room to change. Tsukasa was tried and he wondered what took her so long to change, he peaked in the room and saw Tsukushi turned around. "What are you doing?" Tsukasa asked in confusion, she turned around and he realized she was shaking from drinking too much and couldn't help button the shirt. She was wearing no pants but a low-rise boy briefs, and no bra! He walked up to her in PURE thoughts to just to help her dress. But he couldn't shake his dirty thoughts off as he started buttoning his shirt for her. When he was about to button the last button, he had to life the shirt a bit, and he could see her skinny legs below.

And that's when his wild side kicked in. He slid his hands under her shirt and he pulled her closer. "What, are you doing?" she asked as she tried to pull away. He moved his head, so it met her face to face. And they both leaned in for a kiss, which grew into a passionate kiss. His tongue caressed her lips, and slowly made its way into her mouth. She opened her mouth a bit wider and responded to his strokes.

His hands slowly worked his way up to her breast, unbuttoning the shirt again. And before she even knew it, the shirt fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and concentrated on the kiss. She pulled away, and gave him a little smile, then she started to tease him, kissing and then pulling away fast, and leaning in for another kiss again, and pulling away. She unbuttoned his shirt and was pleased to see his well toned body, and his not to buff, not to skinny figure. Then she finally leaned in for a longer kiss, and h scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

She positioned herself on top of him, as he slowly guided her. She smiled back at him, and slowly stared to lower herself on to him. And once she did so, he quickly flipped her over, he would NEVER let a woman in control, well maybe once, but not anytime soon. She was a bit disappointed at this, but she agreed. She spread her legs a bit further apart, giving him more space. She arched her back as she followed his rhythmic pattern. He kissed her neck, her chin, and finally made his way to her mouth again. She gently sucked on his lower lip and let out a little moan, which drove him crazy.

She was just so beautiful, her skin was smooth, her eyes sparkled even with the tiniest bit of light, and her hair smelled of flowers. As he heard her moan, his thrusts began to increase in pace. His breath was getting heavier and sounded rough. She dug her fingernails into his bag, and ran her hands down. He felt the pain on his back, but could have cared less. He enjoyed every little part of it, she ran her fingers through his curly hair and wrapped her hands around his neck again. As they finally reached their climax Tsukasa ended up groaning a bit in a low tone, and Tsukushi gasped. They kissed each other, but Tsukasa knew that this didn't mean anything, and it was that, which hurt him the most. He knew instantly that he was now falling for his woman, he has only seen once... in a bar.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I've noticed SO many spelling errors on my the last chapter.. I better write thoroughly, and please excuse the way I make the characters talk. Most of my friends are guys, and when you hang around guys a lot you get used to the way they talk.. and I think that's what lead me to write such a dirty(I hope not!) fan fiction, hahaha, enjoy !

PS. I never knew what the D. Corp actually did -- so I kind of just made it up hahaha.

* * *

Tsukasa woke up with an empty feeling inside. He slowly sat up and noticed nothing, no one was there. His big white bed, with tangled bed sheets, but no one there. It seemed all like a dream, something burned inside of him last night, something he couldn't resist. It was a dream. He slowly started to dress, and went outside to get something to eat. Then he noticed a piece of paper on the table: Last night was great, thanks for the ride too. Love Tsukushi.

No, it wasn't a dream.

But it's not supposed to be this way. It made it seem like a one night stand. "Last night was great?" what kind of phrase is that? He didn't want this to be just a one-nighter, he wanted this to last.

Tsukasa got fully dressed and headed off to work.

* * *

"Sir, your meeting with Mr. Suzuki is in 30 minutes."

His personal secretary reminded him. Tsukasa sat in his big business chair and looked out the window behind him. So many people, so many relationships, so many lives. He was lost in his own thoughts; 30 minutes seemed to have passed by very quickly.

"Ah! Mr. Doumyouji I'm so glad that I had your schedule for today." A mid-aged man walked in hands full of paper works and other documents. D. Corp was a world wide entertainment agency. Several thousands of celebrities all around the world were part of the group, and there were still more to grow.

"I've recently come to a thought, maybe our agency should have signed models too. From runway models to just magazine cover models. And so I want to combine your agency, Mr. Suzuki, and our agency." Tsukasa calmly suggested.

"Oh, absolutely, I was looking forward..."

"But!" Tsukasa interrupted.

"I only want your best models." He added.

"Not a worry sir! I've brought their portfolios with me today." He pulled out a binder full of folders, Model Portfolios.

"Alright then, I'll look through them and give you a call tomorrow." He waved his hand motioning him to get out.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Doumyouji!" The man crawled out the door.

* * *

Almost everyone in the building had returned home, but Doumyouji was still in his office thinking about the girl last night. "Well, I need to get to work, let me see..." He pulled out the binder and started looking through them.

Sure, these models were drop dead gorgeous, he created a list of models me wanted. From Super runway models to provocative magazine model. He was quickly scanning through the pages when he saw a familiar face. He stopped to take a good look on the profile.

Name: Makino Tsukushi  
Age: 20  
Birthday: December 28, 1984  
Height/Weight: 5'8" / 125 lbs.  
Blood Type: B  
Status: Magazine/fashion model.

A short profile, with a sexy picture of her caught his eyes. Her hair was in loose but thick curls, with plump licks, and almost no make-up. She was wearing low rise jeans with no shirt. But she managed to cover her breasts with her hand and arm, with a finger slightly touching her lips.

He gave a triumphant smirk and added her to the list of models, encircling her name.

* * *

She glanced at her watch and it was almost time for her to get to work. There were men waiting for their drinks, and other bartenders coming in and out for their shifts.

She was wearing a white bandeau and black dress pants with heels to show off her perfect figure. Today her hair was in thick curls and topped with a black fedora hat.

She was just about to take orders when the manager told her about the 4 VIP guests. She hurried up the glass stairs to greet them. "Welcome to Iris, I am your bartender of the night, Tsukushi Makino, I can make just about anything, but I specialize in cocktails with tequila and vodka." She looked up to see her customers and she noticed who they were.

"You look stunning today Kushi!" Akira exclaimed.

"I prefer not to have any strange nicknames."

Kushi was a rather unsatisfying nickname. She took a glance at Tsukasa who looked as if he was debating what to do. "So, what would you boys take tonight?"

"I just came to see you baby" Akira started into her eyes.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Actually we've come to congratulate you." Tsukasa appeared from behind and gave her a smirk. "You've been accepted to the D. corp. modeling agency."

"I never knew they had a modeling agency thing going on, and how do you know?" She looked up at him suspiciously. Even if she was 5'8" he was still taller, maybe around 6'4".

"Well missy, if you didn't know this young man right here is THE famous..." Soujirou was about to talk, but Tsukasa cut him off. "Don't you know? It's all over the net. Now YOU need to get a life." He gently pushed her forehead with his long index finger.

"Um.. Excuse me? No you should did not, at least I'm not the sitting in front of the computer screen stalking models. You PERV" she turned around and walked to the table suddenly realizing this is the man she slept with last night. "Gross, what an idiot!" she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm going to go check out the ladies tonight, come on Akira let's go." Soujirou tugged on Akira to go with him. Rui, as usually didn't really seem to care, he examined the different kinds of alcohols displayed and walked around. Tsukushi got out of her booth and walked out the private mini-balcony.

* * *

The cool air of the summer night surely felt good. The inside of the bar was steaming from all that body heat, she smiled thinking of it. When she heard footsteps she turned around to see Tsukasa in a rather formal outfit. "Why are you in a suit?" she questioned. "Well, I just came from work..." He shyly smiled and put his hands in his pants pockets. Tsukushi jumped and sat on the stone railing facing Tsukasa. "My feet hurts" she gently tossed her heel on the floor and placed her hands under her thighs.

Tsukasa walked towards her and stood in between her legs. His hands were out of his pockets and on the stone railing next to her legs on each side. "How tall are you?" a random question from Tsukushi made him smile a bit. "Taller than you." He answered, "No how tall are you?" she said in a flirty voice.

"About 6 feet and 5 inches. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Tsukushi has always been so tall, and to finally meet someone taller than her made her feel safe. Of course there are a lot of men taller than her, but to actually connect with someone, she felt safe.

She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and massaged them. He slowly tried to loosen his tie when she loosed the tie and unbuttoned the first button for him. He drew closer to her and wrapped his arms around h tiny waist, and she leaned in for a kiss. But she didn't kiss him right away, she had her lips just barely touching his and whispered "Oh, and by the way, you were great last night, in bed." She teased him, gave him a smirk and kissed him. She moaned as she gently tugged on his lower lip with her teeth.

She leaped down from the railing and hugged him tightly. Listening to his heart beat. It was something unusual but Tsukasa didn't mind, he just hand one firm hand on her back and the other around her waist.

Tsukushi had gone through so many things, alone. She has no one to confess to, no one to run to. She just hopes he can be the one, the one she can confess to, the one she can run to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope this you like the story so far. As I have said before this story is rated M for mature hahaha, so if you're not willing to put up with it don't read it 

Life is unpredictable. She thought to herself as she lay next to him. This man, she barely knew him, but already, so fast, she was starting to get feelings for him. She couldn't help it, she hasn't been in love since... since long ago. She hated to think about it. But when she is around Tsukasa she felt safe, she felt secure. Her hair was still in locks of thick messy curls, she turned to study his face. She caressed his cheek and he pulled her closer. She felt his hard body against hers. He was toned, his chest was well built and his arms were defined. She looked at the clock and it was only 2AM. She rolled on top of him and tucked her hair behind her ears. At the feeling of being under pressure, Tsukasa drew his eyebrows together and slowly opened his eyes. "Damn, it's 2AM what do you want? I have work tomorrow, hmm..." He let out a tired groan and ran his hands up and down her thighs, as she sat in a straddling position.

"I just wanted a kiss" She leaned over and kissed him.

"Just one kiss?" He smirked with his tired eyelids half way closed.  
"Just one" She smiled and kiss his forehead this time.

"Loser" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Go to sleep, you need some major beauty sleep."  
Tsukushi just smiled at his lame joke and pulled the cover up to her neck.

Again, Tsukasa woke up to an empty room. He thought it was just the first day, he thought last night would be ok. He felt empty again, he didn't want to have to wake-up in the morning feeling as if something was missing.

He stopped to think. After all he didn't know this girl at all. He didn't know anything about her. Her family, her interests, her past loves, her friends, her life.

He got ready for his work, and got in his car drove off. He woke up late this morning, and that trapped him between morning traffic. "Shit! I need to call Mr. Suzuki." He rolled his windows down in frustration and looked outside. There he saw a pretty girl holding hands with a little boy walking him to school. "Damn, these girls need to start using protection." She was wearing a navy blue military hat with loose black thickly curled hair. She was wearing a simple white beater tank with a gray sweater which looked a bit loose on her, making her look like an urban street chick. She lifted her head and Tsukasa realized, it was Tsukushi.

He wished he had a closer look, but the green light was on and the cars were honking for him to go.

"Alright, so the Third week of July will be our welcome banquet for the models" Doumyouji hung up the phone and scribble the event on his calendar. He still couldn't think straight, and as usual he was jumping to conclusions. He thinks he had it figured out, the reason why she leaves so early in the morning is because of her hidden son! Oh, how she fooled him, but then again, he didn't know her at all and how he had been so foolish and falling so easily for someone he barely knew!

"Hey Tsukasa!" Akira's cheery voice broke the silence.  
"High School Reunion Party at Iris tonight!"  
"Why can't we go do it somewhere else?"  
"Hey! Don't look at me like that, it wasn't me, besides Iris is the hottest bar downtown!"  
But the thought of Tsukushi made Tsukasa shiver.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled in unison as their glasses full of beer clinged.

"That bartender is hot!" Someone said  
"I heard she is going to be a model for our agency"  
"Oh really?"  
"Wow, I want to go talk to her!"  
"I wonder how old she is"

Many comments about Tsukushi floated in the air. But Tsukasa was still a bit bummed about the fact that she was a single mother still very young. Tsukushi walked towards him and gave him her killer smile. She sat next to him "wow, I can't believe you guys still keep in touch with each other!" She turned her face towards him and rested her chin on her hand which was on her knee. "Yeah they just never seem to forget." He tried to look away, oh how every move she made was seducing. "Are you alright?" She tried to turn his head by gently grabbing his cheek but he jerked away. "Oh... I see, well I'll just leave you alone now." She was a bit offended by this, but it made her realize that those night didn't mean anything to him, as it did for her.

She rose out of her seat and walked in the cocktail booth to resume her orders. He felt a little regretful about having to treat her like that, but whatever, there were girls in line just to SEE him.

Tsukasa came back from the reunion pretty tired. He took a glance at the clock and he should give Tsukushi a call. Whatever was on his mind before was pushed aside, and he felt the need to apologize, which was very unlikely of him.

"Hello?"

"Um.. it's me."

"Oh, well.. haha, couldn't sleep?"  
"Yeah, sort of.. I wanted to apologize about earlier..."

"Oh no that's fine."

"Mommy!" A strange kid's voice shouted in the background.  
"Alright sweetie, I'll be right there." She answered back.

At this, Tsukasa's heart sunk, his predictions were right! She was single parent! And god knows who the father was. He didn't feel like talking to her anymore.

"Well then, I uh... guess I'll have to let you go now. Good night."  
"Aw It's alright.. but if you need to go, good night"

"Sweet dreams" she added before she hung up.

Tsukasa just let himself fall back in bed trying to sort things out in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry the chapter was too short. I tried to make it interesting but ugh, I can't help it. HAHAHAHA

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." A girl with a cute face had bumped into Tsukasa with a drink.  
"I'm so sorry, it might stain your suit!" She looked worried, almost with teary eyes.

"Oh no, that's fine, it's black anyways." Tsukasa just tapped the spill and rubbed it off.

"Oh my gosh, you are Mr. Doumyounji!"

"Yes, I am, are you one of the new models?" He flashed his business smile, and offered a hand.  
"Such an honor Mr. Doumyouji! My name is Sakurako Fujiwara."  
"No, its my honor to coincidently meet a beauty woman like you. I'm pleased to be able to work with you." He flashed another smile "and if you will, please excuse me I need to talk with the captain."

Tsukasa excused himself from the spot and went to his room. He was tired of having girls come and try to suck up to him just because he was the president of the agency. He tried to keep it quiet, and pretend to be another model just wandering around. But sometimes these girls are determined.

This is going to be a long trip he thought. He wanted to recreate portfolios for his models. The ship will take them to his private island, and he will stay the models will stay there for about 4 days with their pre-arranged photo shoot. He has no idea why he is going along, but probably because it would be nice to have a break from work and enjoy. Of course what would a trip be like without his 3 best friends? He brought them all along of course, except they were no where to be seen since he got on the ship. Probably buried under models, happily dreaming.

knock knock!

He walked over to the door to open it.

"Shigeru! What are you doing here?" Tsukasa was surprised to see her.  
"Tsukasa! What do you mean, what I am I doing here? Didn't your mother tell you? Recently I've been modeling, and I figured your agency would be the best for me."

"But, but I didn't see you on my list."  
"That's because I'm not contracted yet." She smiled and waved the contract in his face.   
"So sign it." She said it with a demanding face.

"But, this isn't fair for other models, I don't even know how you got on this cruiser ship!" Tsukasa hated having people demand him.

"You don't look very happy to see your fiancé!" she flicked his forehead.  
"No one said you WERE my fiancé, only an OPTION."  
"And besides, I never said I wanted a manly fiancé like YOU"

Seriously, she was cute, but not attractive. He would only see her as a sister, not a lover.

"Fine, whatever, just sign this damn paper!" Once again she shoved it in his face.

It was already late at night, but Tsukasa couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the loud engine noise of the ship, maybe it was the air conditioning of the ship, or maybe it's just that feeling he often has, when SHE is not there. He just put on some robe and walked outside his private balcony. There he was able to feel the cool ocean breeze his face.

"Junpei, stop that hahaha" a flirty girl's voice sounded off somewhere.

"This trip might as well as be a hook-up trip for single models..." he thought to himself.

He could see, just around the corner of his balcony, the two beautiful people flirting around. They were pretending like the characters from Titanic, the girl lifted her arms and the man stood behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you!" They were singing horribly in unison. She slowly turned around and Tsukasa was able to see, she was Tsukushi! The man named Junpei, leaned over to what it seemed like a kiss. Oh what a horrible girl! The whole time, Tsukasa thought he had her heart, but it was now slowly flying away. Not only did she not tell him about her hidden son, but now she is flirting with other men on HIS ship!

This made him realize, she wasn't worth his time, she wasn't worth his care, she wasn't worth his heart. He knew, if he wanted to he could have all the girls on the ship, if he wanted to he could have multiple lovers, he knew he could do better than her. He didn't need her love anymore. He could use her.

Earlier, Tsukushi's POV

"Oh my gosh! Are you who I THINK you are!" Tsukushi exclaimed when she noticed a familiar face.  
"Makino Tsukushi!" The man yelled back.

"Junpei! Oh god, how long has it been, since I last saw you?"  
She gave him a tight hug.

"Wow, I don't know, after my parents divorced I moved to France and lived there with my mother who was a fashion designer." He explained.  
"Lucky you! I'm still stuck here trying to live, damn, you've got SO much hotter!" she pretended to check him out from head to toe.

"Talk about YOURSELF, you've grown so much! Remember? I used to call you MIDGET. Hahaha, and apple head because you had such a HUGE face." He laughed like a little kid.  
"Oh, shut up! hahaha" she laughed with him.

"It's so crowded in here, let's go outside!" He dragged her outside.  
"Look at that look at that! I think I saw a spy on this ship! Oh no, we're all going to die!" he faked

"Junpei, stop that hahaha" she yelled, and added "you're a DOOFUS" in a whisper.

"Hahaha, your MOM" he made a come back

"your FACE" she smiled

"Ohhh, your mom's FACE! Hahaha yeah, that's what I thought!" He enjoyed his victory.

"Ohh, look at this it reminds me of Titanic! I've always wanted to try this"

She ran to the railing and lifted her arms, and Junpei held her hips.

"Jack, I'm flying!" He whispered in her ear in a girly voice.

She slowly turned around and made a disgusted face.  
"I'm just kidding" and he kissed her cheek.

"You're such a dork, but I'm so glad we met each other again!"  
She held her old best friend's hand and said in a clam voice.

"I hope we'll never lose each other again. EVER"

"Yeah, I hope so too..."He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Well I'm going to go get my beauty sleep so see you tomorrow morning!" he waved and ran off to his cabin.

Tsukushi returned to her cabin and took a hot shower. She wondered if she could take a bath, but she doubted any bath tubs on the ship. After her shower, she dressed in boxers and a thin heather gray tank top. She noticed she had a private balcony "oh, how cool!" she thought to herself. She opened the door, and took a step outside. The wind was a bit cold because she was still wet from the shower, but that was fine.

"America here I come!" She yelled out into the ocean.

She heard a man laugh quietly. "Ahh! Who's there!" She felt fear rush into her brain. "You're such a little girl!" He stepped forward revealing just half of his face in the light of her room. "Tsukasa! Don't scare me like that!" She felt relieved. "Wow, I never imagined seeing you on this ship!" She realized in surprise. "Is that a bad thing?" He questioned. "Oh no, not at all, I just never thought you'd me a model or anything..." she quietly said to herself. "Well, actually I'm a really close friend of the head of agency, and I begged him for me to come along with all those hot models." "Aw, lucky for you, there are more girls on this ship than guys... hahaha!" she joked around with him.

He observed her body in thin pajamas, it was irresistibly stunning. "You..." just after he tried to start a sentence Shigeru, called "Tsukasa! Are you coming in? It's cold out there, and you need to keep me company in bed, hahahaha!" At the voice of an unpredicted woman, Tsukushi was a suspicious and disappointed. "Aw, looks like your girl is calling back there, you can't have her wait!" she faked a smile and turned around to stretch and walked in her room shutting the door tightly behind her.

"Oh god, what a timing!" Tsukasa regretted letting Shigeru in the room. "What do you want!" she yelled at her. "Who were you talking to?" she asked suspiciously. "That's none of your business." He pulled the blanket over him and turned the other way. "Come on, I have the rights to know as your fiancé!" she pulled the covers off. "You're not my fiancé! If your going to stay up talking all night, might as well as go back to your room, because the ghosts wouldn't surely want to touch YOU." That made her shut up. "idiot" he heard her say. He smiled, he won.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you don't want to post reviews every chapter, that's fine. But please review at the end! Hahaha, yeah "I" need something to read too!

Thanks Babigurl15 for pointing a part I missed out on, yeah I try not to have you guys wait. Because usually when the author of a fan fiction I like never updates, I just kind of forget about the story --…

Tsukushi went back in her room, and wondered what was really going on with Tsukasa. Only if she could figure him out, she would be less confused of her feelings right now. She went over to the mini-fridge and looked to see if there was anything to drink. But unfortunately the ship maid had forgotten to fill it up, there was nothing but alcohol. She wasn't in the mood for a drink, so she grabbed a big sweatshirt and headed towards the ice room.

Thunk! She heard something drop from the ice room.  
She walked in and saw Junpei with no shirt, but a pair of PJ pants. Boy, was his body a to-die-for?

"Hey hunk, what brings you here tonight" a playful joke clicked into her mind. She unzipped her sweatshirt and had one end hanging off her shoulders and walked towards him. "haha, well it was too hot inside so I had to come and get something cool to drink." He twisted the bottle cap and gulped the water. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and the hand around his waist. She pushed him against the wall "hold-up, hold-up, before you rape me let me cap my bottle." He twisted the cap back on and tossed it on the floor.

"Well, baby" he held her around her hips under her sweat shirt, and she lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist. "Oh, damn girl, I can probably pop a boner anytime soon." He joked, and that made both of them laugh, "hahahaha! Ew gross don't talk like that, you wanna be ganSTA." She put her leg back down, and turned around to get a drink. There she saw Tsukasa at the door without any facial expression. "Well, maybe we can continue this... later... in my bed" he smirked and gave her a wink. "Hahaha you wish!" she stuck out her tongue at him, and realized now she was alone with Tsukasa. Something made her a bit uncomfortable, not like how she felt before. He seemed a bit distant.

"Hey..." she tried to start a conversation. He just nodded and walked in front of her and got a drink. "Well... tell me, how you have been?" she asked in a cheerful tone. He turned around to find her wearing a tank top and short shorts with a big sweat shirt over her. "Not all that great..." he answered in a monotone voice. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that..." she slowly walked towards and held both of his hands. She slightly swung them a bit and gave him a shy, flirty smile. Oh, the impact her simple smile had on his heart. He couldn't help to hold back, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Because of you..." he whispered near her ear.

He let her go slowly, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He gently picked her up, and carried her to her room. She got to her feet, and locked the door shyly smiling up at Tsukasa. Actions mean more than words, Tsukasa dodged in for a passionate kiss. He let out a low groan while he was kissing Tsukushi. His hands roamed around her back and slowly found it's way to the front. Tsukushi dug her hands into his curly hair and moaned every time he gently pushed her harder on the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her to the bed. She sat straight up with her legs around him and continued kissing.

He laid her on the bed and started trying to take her tank top off. And now she laid in front of him, complete topless with a flushed face. Her lips were still moist and red from his rough kiss and the moonlight glistened off her skin, following smoothly through every curve. He straddled her and took his shirt off revealing his well ribbed abs, and perfect arms. Tsukushi struggled to take his pants off, but managed and Tsukasa did so with much more ease.

He could feel that she was a bit nervous, he never felt her like this before. Her body hard due to the tension in her muscles and her breathing was loud. He leaned closer to her and tangled his hands in with her hair. He groaned again due to his increasing anticipation. He positioned himself, and slowly entered deeply into her. "Tsukasa" she moaned quietly arching her back and throwing her head back. He support this action by keeping one of this hand under her back, holding her up. He played with her hardened nipple with his tongue and kissed around her curve. Then he increased his pace leaving Tsukushi in pleasurable pain.

Their bodies were aching for more, she felt him getting faster and faster, with each thrust. He was supporting his weight on his elbows and forearms. He had his arms on each side of her head, leaving space between her and him. She grabbed his back and she arched her back again, and that brought him down letting all his weight down on top of her. She felt his hard body against hers and spread her legs a bit further apart. Her breathing was getting harder and louder, and she squeezed his hips with her knees moving up and down along with him.

"You're so beautiful" he managed to get those words out while lettings out sighs and little groans. She smiled and kissed him, playing with his tongue. Soon she felt her body reach its climax. She let out a louder moan, which drove Tsukasa crazy. This beautiful woman laying under him screaming his name made him crave for more. He almost jammed himself into her, and following the last thrust, he filled Tsukushi and she let herself go.

He slowly rolled to the other side and tucked his arm around her head. "Tsukasa?" she looked up at this gorgeous man, "hmm?" he answered "Tell me, what you've been thinking." She was a smart girl, and she knew that he has been avoiding her lately. "Nothing, just some stuff, have you lost weight?" he tried to change the subject. "Tsukasa..." she looked serious; she had one hand on his stomach and the hand to herself. "A lot of things... you" he managed to get out, perhaps it was a good idea to talk about it. "Is there anything you want to tell me first?" he asked. "Well... just to tell you, Junpei, the guy you saw me with at the ice room, was my best friend when we were little." She explained "oh, and is that why you were all over him on the deck, and all up on him in the ice room?" he said sarcastically. "Don't be a jerk, he is like my best friend." She glared at him, making him laugh. "And? Now is there anything you want to ask me?" Tsukasa asked again. "Nope" she said without having to think twice. "are you sure?" he asked again, "yes I'm sure, now is there anything YOU want to ask me?" she leaned closer to his face with a smile. For a while Tsukasa hesitated, but decided to just go for it. "Few weeks ago, I saw you walking a little boy to school... was he your son?" he asked still with a bit of a hesitant tone.

She looked confused for a second and gave him a big smile. "Oh no way! Hahaha he is my neighbor's son. They are constantly out of the country, and when he misses his mom at night, sometimes he calls me mommy, " he stopped her from continuing and kiss her as he licked her lips. "Alright, that's fine, as long as your heart is with me." He told her in a low voice, and she continued the kiss. He slowly moved his hands up and down her back, and finally made its way to her breasts. He gently grabbed one of her breasts and played with her nipples, causing her to moan again while they kissed. They both parted to catch their breath and he whispered "goodnight" in her ears and wrapped on of his legs around her, pulling her closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, sorry for taking so long in updating... a lot of things happened since i last updated, haha.. ok enough of my real story and here i go with Beautiful Stranger, Chapter 6 !

This chapter is just a whole bunch of Tsukushi and her modeling stuff, and her making acquaintance with feature trouble makers :D

* * *

"Wow, i'm so excited, this place is beautiful" Tsukushi exclaimed.  
They had arrived at Doumyouji's private island, and everyone admired the island's beauty. Doumyouji was greeted by the people he had hired for the island who had a arrived in the island a few weeks before the cruiser was expected to clean up the place. 

"As you walk in the cabin area, you will be asked to give your first and last name to check in with the cabin you are assigned to." He announced "Your luggages will be carried to your cabin shortly after check-in." Tsukasa walked over to Tsukushi, and took her carry-on bag, andstarted walking towards the front of the line withher. "Oh my gosh!" She looked up at himin shock. "What ?" He just said without even looking at her. "I can't believe! Why did you just do that? Hahaha, you're very funny. Do you think people would listen to you?" she questioned. "What do you mean? I am..." he paused, he just remembered that Tsukushi didn't know that he was the president of the agency.He wasn't trying to keep it as a secret but i guess it's gotten a little carried away. "Ok, promise me you won't run away?" He said in a silly way. "Oh yeah, i would run off to the ocean filled with sharks just waiting to eat me." she said sarcastically. "Well, i've forgot to tell you that i am.. Tsukasa.. Doumyouji Tsukasa, the current president of the D. Corp." AndTsukushi's jaws dropped. "Shut up! No way! "Shesmiled really big and playfullypunched his shoulders. "Well you don't have to be to rough!" he laughed back, he was relieved to see that himhaving such a high-rank didn't really bother Tsukushi anyway.

"Tsukasa!" A rough girl's voice yelled from the back "What about me?" Shigeru rushed by his side and cut infront of Tsukushi. "Oh, hello stranger, who is this Tsukasa ?" She asked as she saw Tsukushi's face. "Oh, i haven't introduced you to her yet, have I ?" He lightly placed his arm around her shoulders and said "Her name is Tsukushi Makino, a very **very** good friend of mine" with a smile.

A friend? Tsukushi was a bit hurt, she was hoping he would introduce her as his girlfriend or something, but then she realized that she'd been dreaming too big. After-all, he was the president of the D. Corp and there was no way he'd refer her to his girlfriend. He would never have declared it in public, there were tons of people here just dying to hear the juiciest gossip around. She didn't know what to do or say when he told her who he was, so she tried to shrug it off by being playful but it really bothered her.

* * *

Knock, Knock

"Yes, the door is open" Tsukushi was busy putting away her clothes and neatly folding them. "My my, this COULD be a dangerous place you know young lady, you need to learn how to lock your doors." Junpei walked it in a simple surfer shorts and a white beater. "Oh shut up mister, you know you would have broke in through the window if i haven't left the door open!" and they both laughed. "I just stopped by to ask if u wanted to go see the photoshoot schedule with me."

"Why does he have to be so picky?" Junpei complained as he saw the big crowd of models trying to look at the schedules. "Why wouldn't WE make our own portfolios ?" "Stop complaining and write down your schedules." Tsukushi yelled back. "Oh look Kushi, we have our 2nd shoot together !" he exclaimed, "where did u get Kushi from ?" she was tried of hearing Kushi from Akira, and she wasn't about to take it from Junpei. "It's the last five letters of your name, silly." She glared at him and walked off.

* * *

Tsukasa had anunusual amount of paper work to deal with. After the press had found out about his modeling agency, another boat load of models has sent in their resumes in hopes of being accepted as the models, except he wasn't planning on taking very many models at this point. A couple hundred was enough. On top of all that normal business stress he had to deal with Shigeru. She was constantly bothering him about how she wanted to model with certain male models and where she wanted to model, and about spending time with her. "If you have so many god-damn complaints why don't you go wave it at your mother's face?" He finally broke his silence. "That's not nice, just wait until i get back. I will tell YOUR mother all about this!" She threatened. "What makes you think my mother would care?" Tsukasa raised his eyebrow and clicked on the red button on his phone "Kishimoto-san ? Please send up the security there is a model here full of complaints." And he watched Shigeru wide-eyed, being escorted out the door. 

Even if the whole, or rather partial part of his corporation is on a semi-vacation, he still had work to deal with. I was hoping he could be able to spend it with his friend and the most important of all, Tsukushi. He felt a bit regretful about introducing her as his "friend" but he wasn't sure if his relationship with Tsukushi was even something. And if he felt so guilty later, he would go talk to her about it. He pulled up the model schedules from his computer and wrote down Tsukushi's.

* * *

"Just scoot together a little bit closer." The photographer adviced at Tsukushi and another male model. They were trying to create a "sexy" look. There are two types of sexy in the modeling world. the Maxim and Playboyish sexy, and the Haute and Vogue kind of sexy. She was in a exotic colored top like a scarf, that makes an X in the front and loops around the back, andloose skirt which was also pretty short.She was sprayed with a fake tan and had big messy curly hair decorated with matching color flowers. The male model she was posing with was also pampered with a fake tanand had corn-rows to give off that "exotic" look and dirty, ripped up jeans. To be honest, Tsukushi thought to herself as the lucky girl to be able to work with such a hottie. She pushed him up against a tree and held his hands up above his head and looked at the camera for a pose. 

Then he suddenly turned her over running his hands up her waist and bringing his face into the curve of her neck. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. "Boy he sure does know how to handle a woman" she thought to herself but shook it out, it was gross, trying to feel your male partner at a professional photoshoot. She smiled a bit in that though and that was the end of her first photoshoot.

"Hey, nice to meet you, my name is Kunisawa Amon" He flashed his gorgeous smile and held out a hand. "Oh nice to meet you Kunisawa-san, i am Tsukushi Makino." She smiled back and shook his hand."But you can call me Amon" he winked before grabbing his shirt from his co-ordinater. "It's been a pleasure working with you, you are gorgeous" he said before turning around and moving on to his next shoot. Tsukushi stood there for a while lovestruck. "Oh my gosh, he says i'm gorgeous..." "Of course you are" Tsukushi's co-ordinater and friend Makiko answered as she dragged her in to the trailor to change.

* * *

On her way to her cabin she met up with Junpei. "Wowi think the day went by pretty fast and all i want is a hot shower now ." He smiled a kiddy smile. "I recently found an ice-cream store near by, we can have an ice-cream social before we get out of his PARADISE!" he screamed and waved goodbye as he reached his cabin.When they parted to their cabin Tsukushi thought about Tsukasa. She hadn't seem in all day today, and she was beginning to wonder where he was. 

She stepped into her cabin and turned on the lights and found a wrapped box on her bed. She opened it and found a note "Tonight is the welcome banquet." in the messiest handwriting she had ever seen. She smiled and took out the bright red dress. "Oh my.. this is beautiful..." It was an expensive designer dress limited edition color in "Lust Me, Red." She smiled at the creative color name and ran into the shower. As the fake spray-on tan washed down, her milky smooth bare skin peeked through.

Tsukasa wondered what Tsukushi was doing, it was 30 minutes before the banquet started and she wasn't likely to be late usually. He went over to her cabin and carefully walked in. He saw that she had opened his gift and smile. He walked over to the bathroom and found her just stepping out of the steaming shower. She looked up in surprise and tipy-toed towards him and threw her hands over his shoulder as sheshowered his lips with kisses. She giggled and said in a little girl voice "i missed youuu and i like the dress, it's pre-tee" and gave him a flirty smile. Oh how a girl can do such simple things and make his heart beat faster than ever. She went up to the make-up stand and started blowdrying her hair.

After another 45 minutes of waiting, she stepped out of the bathroom look beautiful just as usual with dark eye make-up and red glossy lips and a glamorous updo in the bright red dress. It had very thin straps and wrapped around her thin figure just around the right curves and showed enough skin. A big flower pinned a hand-full of the dress to the side, showing off her legs and matching heels that glittered with rhinestones.

Tsukushi had noticed Tsukasa's matching tie and hankerchieve. They were both red, and he had a black button up shirt with a nice fitted suit. He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to the banquet.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope this chapter turns out better than last time. I've been going around looking at so many different fan fics and wow, there are SO many talented writers out there and i feel as if my story is lame :( but oh well, it's not like i want to be a writer anyways :D hahha... yeah.. well hope you enjoy !

* * *

Tsukushi and Tsukasa walked in to the banquet with his hands protectively wrapped around her waist. That made all the other people in the room turn their heads and whisper many things. "Mr. Doumyouji !" a pretty girl called out from the back, Tsukasa turned around, letting go of his hand on Tsukushi's waist and she could feel the coldness of the air creeping it's way through the warmth of his body heat on her dress. "Ah.. Sakurako ?" Tsukasa always had a little bit of a problem with remembering people's names. "I'm am so sorry about spilling the beverage all over you last time..." she went on. As Tsukushi noticed that Tsukasa's interest was directed to that model, she turned away and spotted Amon.

She walked over to Amon and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, Mr. Kunisawa" She smiled and offered him a drink. "Oh! Well hello, Tsukushi, you look rather beautiful tonight." He gently clicked the two wine classes together and took a sip. "Well thank you." Amon suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said "Well, it's awfully hot in here with all this body heat, i think we should go look at the stars tonight, i heard it's a full moon." and led her to the nearest balcony.

* * *

They stepped outside and Tsukushi felt the cool air brush by her face and hair. There wasn't much people outside, probably because there were much more things to enjoy inside. "Well, talk to me a little about yourself." He leaned against the railing and placed his glass cup by his side. "Well, what do you want to know about me?" She gave him a flirty smile and also leaned against the railing. "Haha, whatever you want to tell me." He walked closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Um... My name is Tsukushi Makino, I am 20. Single and looking, hahaa" She looked straight into his eyes and held onto his wrist "Now your turn" she smirked and he continued to fiddle with her hair. "Hm.. Let's see.. I am AmonKunisawa, 24 years of age.. I was once a swimmer and currently wishing for a beautiful someone who i can please." He leaned in closer to kiss her and she let him, bringing her face closer to his and cupping his face from the sides.

* * *

Even if Tsukasa was talking to this girl, he still had his mind on the girl he wanted. Tsukushi. He had saw her disappear with another male model and he began to feel a pang of jealous boil inside of him. "Well, if you'll excuse me, i have someone i need to talk to, but it was nice talking to you" he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and polietly excused himself from the spot. He tried to follow where Tsukushi had went and stopped dead when he saw asilhouette of Tsukushi and a strange man kissing.

Once again, he felt so betrayed. Just a couple of minutes ago,it felt as if she was totally with him, but not it seems that her heart was never with him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to make a scene infront of his employes but he wanted to stop what they were doing. Without even finishing up his thoughts he walked outside breaking them up. He went up to Tsukushi and grabbed her arms topull her away from Amon."Tsukasa!" Tsukushi looked a bit surprised but he could tell she was trying to stay calm. "What do you think you are doing?" Amon questioned "What do **YOU** think you are doing ?" Tsukasa growled back. "Don't try to act like my parents, it's not like im a little kid, and there is nothing wrong to have some fun." Tsukushi cut in the middle, and Tsukasa couldn't believe his ears. Here he was trying to protect her, and now she was bitching at him! He was so disappointed he was at a loss of words "Fine. Do whatever you want." His face grew cold and he just turned around and left the balcony. He hoped Amon didn't know who he was.

* * *

Tsukushi threw her head back letting her hands roam around his strong hard body. "Ah, Amon" she managed to moan his name and he groaned as he heard her say his name in such pleasure. Tsukushi sat on top of Amon, straddling him, his hands groped her breasts and slid up and down her thighs. She placed her feet on both sides of him and slid up and down his manhood like a piston. As she heard his groans get louder, she was able to tell that what she was doing was pleasureable for him. Then suddenly he turned her over and she was surprised by the sudden weight pushing down on her. She grabbed his shoulders and arched her back to give him more room. Her breathing became more rough and unsteady as she felt a rush of fluid down her body.

* * *

Tsukasa sat in his room, late at night, unable to sleep. From his room, he was able to see Tsukushi's cabin and he was unable to see any flickering of lights since he had left the banquet. Which meant that she wasn't there, and he didn't have to wonder where she was, he already knew it. It was so obvious for him, he knew she would be with Amon. Everytime he thought about the incident earlier his face grew red with anger and his heart burned with jealousy.

Knock,Knock

He opened the door, and it was Shigeru. "What are you doing up this late?" she complained as she walked in. "What are **you** doing up this late infront of my room ?" he questioned her back. "Well i couldn't sleep." She plainly answered. "I missed somebody." she added "who?" Tsukusa lazily asked back as he got dressed to sleep. "You..." she softly whispered as she observed hmi dress. It wasn't fair how she loved him so much and she would have done many things and sacrificed many things for him, and yet he didn't even pay the littlest attention to her. Tsukushi was nothing, she had nothing, she could give nothing, she was a nobody. She saw the muscles on his chest and his sexy hip bones. She examined his arms, those strong arms, she wanted him to hold her. Oh how she would feel, when he held her in those arms and to lean against his chest and just listen to his heart beat. But she would never admit this, she had too much of a pride to.

"What, are you staring at?" He said in a tone of accusation. "oh, nothing, i was just thinking." she tried to shake those thoughts off her head. "Well tonight i'm gonna sleep in your room." she tried to change the subject "well what were you thinking of?" he asked as he cleaned around the desk. Then suddenly she walked upto him and hugged him from behind. "Oh my god what the hell are you doing? Get of me!" He gently tried to shrug her off, but she stayed on. "Tsukasa, why can't it be me? Why can't you give me a chance?" She looked up at him and held on tight. "That's why. You ask for chances before i even give you one. I don't want to have to force myself to love someone else." He said back and she interrupted "you love her? you love Tsukushi? why? how?" Shigeru stepped back with her eyes wide open. "I don't know, look. I don't know what you want from me, what you want to hear from me. But right now just isn't the time. Just tell me what you want and leave." He said in a bit of annoyance. "I want you Tsukasa, i want you, not just your body, but the whole you, your body and heart.." Shigeru started to unbutton her shirt.. "what are you doing?" Tsukasa backed away.

"If i can't have you, i want you to have me."


End file.
